Welcome Home !
by Hermystic
Summary: UA. Et si la visite de Jack s'était passée autrement ? Et si Ennis ne l'avait pas rejeté ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné ? Jack/Ennis


**Titre :** Welcome Home !

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Jack/Ennis

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont d'abord à Annie Proulx pour la nouvelle puis Ang Lee pour le film qui en a découlé ! J'en profite aussi pour remercier **Anya** pour avoir trouvé le titre de cette histoire !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Pour bien commencer l'année, me revoilà avec un nouveau texte sur mes personnages favoris ! C'est un UA à la mode « et si … ? » où je suis partie du film avant de changer UNE chose … Dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Nouveau** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Ennis ne savait pas à quoi il pensait quand il écrivit cette carte à Jack. Il venait de se séparer de sa femme et se retrouvait seul avec une pension à verser pour ses enfants. Il se retrouvait un peu perdu avec autant de choses à faire. Songeur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant ce qui lui servait de logis.

Un coup de klaxon le sortit de sa rêverie. Surpris, il regarda qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite avant de se souvenir qu'il avait envoyé une carte à son amant. Il le laissa approcher nerveux ne sachant pas comme il allait le présenter à ses filles qui attendaient dans la voiture. Probablement comme un simple ami.

« Ennis ! s'exclama Jack.

\- Salut Jack, dit du bout des lèvres Ennis.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment divorcé ? demanda avidement le brun.

\- Ouais, ça n'allait plus trop entre Alma et moi, marmonna le blond.

\- Tu m'étonnes … Ricana Jack.

\- Jack, s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas ! grogna Ennis, la situation est suffisamment compliquée comme ça, souffla-t-il.

\- Et si je restais avec toi pour t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa Jack en le regardant.

\- Ecoute Jack, c'est … compliqué, il faut que je ramène les filles là, répondit Ennis en se dirigeant vers son pick-up, mais si tu veux tu peux rester et m'attendre, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un trousseau de clefs.

\- D'accord » fit Jack en n'insistant pas.

Ennis partit plus troublé que jamais. Sa raison avait bien pensé à refuser mais son cœur avait été le plus rapide. Il conduisit rapidement les filles chez leur mère et repartit dès qu'elles eurent le pied posé sur le palier de la maison. Le retour fut plus lent tant il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il s'arrêta peu avant sa maison laissant le contact sur la voiture. Les bras sur le volant, la tête sur les bras, il ferma fort les yeux. Tant et si bien qu'il commença à voir des étoiles sous la violence de son mouvement. Il les rouvrit et laissa le vertige passer. Le cœur battant, il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et roula doucement vers la maison.

Il éteignit le contact et sortit de l'habitacle. Nerveux, ou soulagé il l'ignorait, il constata que le véhicule de Jack était toujours là. Il se décida à bouger vers l'entrée de la bâtisse où il vit de la lumière. Soufflant un grand coup pour chasser les dernières hésitations, il actionna le loquet de la porte et entra. Ennis appela Jack qui lui répondit depuis la cuisine. Le brun s'était installé sur une des chaises en attendant son retour.

« Tes filles sont bien rentrées ? demanda Jack.

\- Ouais, je les ai déposées sur le palier histoire de pas avoir de problèmes avec mon ex, répondit Ennis en s'adossant contre la table à côté de Jack.

\- Ca craint à ce point-là ? fit Jack.

\- Un peu ouais mais bon c'est comme ça, fit le blond en haussant les épaules, mais et toi alors ? Ta femme ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Mon cher beau-père sera plus que ravi de se débarrasser de moi et de payer le divorce si tu veux mon avis, répondit Jack avec nonchalance.

\- Alors … Tu veux vraiment venir t'installer dans ce trou paumé ? demanda Ennis.

\- Pas si paumé que ça puisque tu es là, rétorqua Jack l'œil malicieux.

\- Dans ce cas-là … Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure » céda Ennis en écartant les bras.

Jack éclata de rire et se leva pour faire faire quelques pas de danse à Ennis dans la petite pièce. Crispé, le blond finit par se laisser guider. La bonne humeur de Jack était contagieuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que leur histoire allait donner. Et cela serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur mais il ne voulait plus fuir. Pas tout de suite du moins. Même si tout était nouveau, son divorce, son logis sans oublier la présence de Jack, il voulait essayer de donner libre cours à ses sentiments. Rien qu'une fois. Pour voir ce que cela faisait d'être heureux.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** pour le moment, cela reste un OS unique mais si je suis inspirée d'une façon ou d'une autre, je transformerai cela en recueil !

A bientôt !


End file.
